Truth Or Dare
by A.Sirfalas
Summary: A game of truth or dare that goes astray in Hogwarts.


"Okay, so who's up for spin the bottle?!" James shouted across the crowed Gryffindor common room. He' was already rather drunk and stumbled backwards, tripped and landed in a heap on the floor, laughing.

"I'm game!" Amy shouted, swinging her bottle in the air. She looked sideways at Lily, a wicked grin on her face.

"So is Lily!"

"What!" Lily glared at her. She knew fine well she didn't want to play.

"Oh come on Lily don't be rotten"

James picked himself up off the floor and handed Lily another bottle. Right, he thought, this calls for drastic measures.

"Don't make me do it, I will and you know I will."

"You wouldn't" Lily glared at him.

"Right, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." And he did it. The puppy face. She was powerless against him.

"Oh, all right. I'll get you back for this James" She couldn't help but smile. Every time, he gets me every time. Get a grip girl. But she couldn't help it. She loved him and that was that.

"Oi, Padfoot! Get over here!"

Once they were all sitting in a circle, Remus spun the bottle. It stopped, the nose of the bottle pointing towards Peter.

"Oh no…" Every time, he thought, every bloody time. Somehow he always managed to be first when ever they played the game and it was always something stupid.

"Okay, wormtail…I dare you to…open a book in the restricted section" Sirius spoke out,

He knew it, incredibly stupid yet incredibly dangerous. He didn't want to do it, but he didn't want to be considered a fool either.

"Okay…sure…" He whimpered "But your coming with me!"

"Sure okay. " He glanced around at the other marauders indicating that they were going too.

"No cloak" James added stumbling as he got up.

"Yeah, besides, it wouldn't cover all six of us" Lily added. Now she was in she might as well do it properly.

"Whoa, who said that you two are coming?" James said sternly.

"You never said we weren't and you aint leaving us out again."

"If they wanna come, then let them come."

James hesitated. He didn't want to get Lily into trouble yet again. But then again when they all snuck out off the common room after hours they always ended up having a great time. And besides, he wanted her to go. "Oh, all right."

Sirius peered around the corner. He sometimes wished he had some way of knowing where everyone was in the castle.

"Okay, all clear." He whispered, pushing Peter out infront. He whimpered slightly and moved towards the library. His heart racing. Such a stupid dare, yet he knew he would get caught.

"Okay, Sirius, you go with Peter, Remus and Amy, you stand here and keep watch. If anyone comes close, shout. Lily, me and you will keep watch at the other door." He grinned at her. Sirius pushed Peter into the Library, after checking it was empty. Remus and Any, stood guard behind a suit of armor. And James and Lily snuck around the corner to the door on the other side. They hid inside a gap in the wall which was once home to a suit of armor. They could hear the paintings whispering around them. As if they knew what was happening.

Inside the library, Sirius was urging Peter to open the book in his hands.

"I ca…can't." He stammered, trying to put the book back. Sirius stopped him.

"Common, just open the book, just for a second." He grinned at Peter. Peter sighed. His hands trembling, he opened the book. It let out a blood curdling scream and he dropped it.

"Damn it Peter!" Sirius shouted over the scream. Peter stooped down and picked up the screaming book and slammed it shut.

"He did it." James whispered to Lily. He stepped out from their hiding place. He felt a hand pull him back. He turned around and found himself inches from Lily's face.

"Silly…you didn't look…there's...lots of…professors…and stuff…"

James looked at her. He could hear footsteps which meant the others had left. He couldn't move. He didn't want too. He reached down for her hand. Lily looked down at their hands. Her heart began to beat faster and faster. She looked back up at James and was about to open her mouth to say something, but he silenced her with a kiss.


End file.
